Teachers Pet
by LPBekka
Summary: Fic for my 101th reviewer :3 Blaine is a gay music teacher at Dalton all boys Acadamy who has never given into temptation until a new transfer student arrives. Klaine, AU, smut, chapter 2/2
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ***faint* this is…a gift for Anne-Claire14 who was my 101th reviewer on HC :) she asked for Teacher!Blaine and Student!Kurt, I got…a little overexcited cos of how much I love teacher/student so…its long winded XD and not only that but there's gonna be a much shorter second chapter LMAO XD sorry I got…really carried away *blush* hope this isn't too long to keep people from being interested, it has smut XD

**D/C: **per usual I sadly do not own the characters of glee :( they belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX

…..

It was two years since twenty four year old Blaine Anderson had begun to work at Westerville's Dalton Academy. At first he had been a mere substitute for the schools music teacher Mr. Farrell who had been a teacher in the school since not only Blaine attended but also his father. He had always been on good terms with the teacher, having been so musically gifted growing up.

Blaine had always planned to pursue music in some fashion. His original dreams had been to break into Broadway or something along those lines but…well teaching kept a roof over his head and food on the table so he couldn't complain. He was only a temp when the original teacher here fell sick but unfortunately Mr Farrell didn't survive what had seemed to be a simple cold and as sad as Blaine still felt when thinking of his old teacher whom he had always been fond of, it had given him a full time job.

That had been roughly two years ago. There had been some issues with his teaching here. Mainly due to the fact that Blaine was quite proud to be a young gay man. He wasn't especially flamboyant or anything of the sort but he did not hide who he was. However around a year ago a 'concerned parent' caused uproar when they discovered that an all boys school would employ a homosexual educator. Blaine had never been through so much stress in his life. Thankfully he had gotten off considering he was a good, kind teacher and even his students stood up on his behalf, letting their parents know that not once had Mr. Anderson been inappropriate towards them.

And he hadn't, at least…not until he arrived.

Kurt Hummel.

Blaine could still remember when he arrived into the school just over two months ago having transferred from McKinley High. He hadn't retrieved his uniform yet so he walked into his class room wearing a brown leather jacket and cream cravat tucked beneath the collar. His black shirt cling to his beautiful body and the jeans he wore were definitely Alexander McQueen as Blaine could tell from the tell-tale skull upon it. He could still remember that choked up feeling he had when gazing to his beautiful face. The young mans hair was combed back save for one curl that fell over his forehead and to this day would torture Blaine.

As beautiful as his fresh, flawless face, regal nose and plump, pale pink lips were what drew Blaine to him more than anything was the aquamarine shade of his eyes. He felt like he was losing himself in those watery blue hues and his heart had thundered violently in his chest. He hadn't even noticed the boy introducing himself as all he could hear was the pounding in his ears. Kurt had been so perfect.

Too perfect.

It didn't take long for the music teacher to realize just how much of a talent the boy was. Kurt was musically gifted. His voice sounded like that of an angel and his skills on the piano were second to none. It didn't take long for him to catch up to the rest of the class. He fitted in easily, making great friends, even joining the schools glee club, the Dalton Warblers. Still as popular as the boy became he opted to spend most evenings after class or during lunch in the music room.

Blaine tended to do the same. Considering he was so much younger than all other teachers in the school he simply felt he did not fit in so he spent most of his lunch hour in his room with a sandwich. From the very first day of the boys arrival Kurt would do the same, walking into the classroom as if he expected no one to be there.

He hadn't even noticed his teacher sitting behind his desk and instead sat down by the ivory piano, resting his brown bag beside him as he his fingers danced over the keys, commanding them with ease. Blaine was silent, just staring at the boy who had his back to him. The younger was indeed a talent unlike any he had ever met. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck raise as the melody of Green Sleeves rang out flawlessly in the large room. Kurt seemed to lose himself, still unaware he wasn't alone and Blaine had to admit he abused the time to admire Kurt Hummel. He could only see him from behind but the removal of his jacket meant that he could see the almost feminine curve of his back and shapely hips. Blaine couldn't help but bite his lip as he imagined pushing the younger over the piano and just…

"Sir!" the boy had noticed him at that point, just as his thoughts became too inappropriate. Some apologetic stuttering on both of their parts lead to each of them trying to leave, then convincing the other to stay and somehow Blaine ended up sitting on the piano bench beside his already prized student, comparing some notes and pointing the very few flaws Kurt was making with his execution.

This had easily become a regular thing. For two months the highlight of every single day had been lunch time when the student Blaine would dream about would enter his class room for some private lessons. It had all been going smoothly, Blaine managed to keep himself under control…at least until one day.

"I don't understand." Kurt said, his tone quiet and soft and Blaine shook his head.

"What's to understand? They said they were going in a different direction…I don't know, I guess I wasn't meant for Broadway." Kurt's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"You're so talented Mr. Anderson…if you can't make it…none of us have a chance." Blaine gazed to his student, they were sitting almost hip to hip on the piano bench. When Kurt looked to him he could feel his breath over his lips and his eyes threatened to close shut. His breath smelt of peppermint and it was overwhelming along with the natural, masculine scent of Kurt.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Blaine whispered, gazing to the brunette beside him. "Kurt...I'm not just saying this…you're one of the most talented students I've ever come across…you're THE most talented." Kurt blushed healthily but looked away, sighing gently.

"Not everyone would agree." Blaine knew Kurt was having troubles at home, not with his family by any means but a neighbour of the boys, David Karofsky had been harassing him. It got to a point where the boy admitted to being too afraid to go outside of his door. Wes, one of the elder students, made a habit of picking him up on his way to driving here every morning, making sure the boy wasn't being harassed.

"Then those people are idiots….you are a talent Kurt…" There was some silence and only now did Blaine realize how much closer they were now that even just some moments ago. Kurt's thigh was pressed against Blaine's, their hands brushing and suddenly the teacher felt his eighteen year old students fingers rest on top of his hand, caressing slightly.

"No one has been as kind to me as you Mr. Anderson." he whispered, his breath once more overwhelming the teacher who closed his eyes. He couldn't help it. "I wish there was some way to thank you.." There was no missing the change in tone of Kurt's voice and it caused the hairs on Blaine's arms to stand up on end. He swallowed loudly, his dark, chocolate eyes flickering opened.

"You don't have to thank me." He whispered, realizing his voice was lower, similar to the boys beside him. They were incredibly close, noses almost bumping and Kurt swallowed loudly.

"You're beautiful.." he said in little more than a whisper, it was so quiet that Blaine almost missed it and his eyes widened.

"Kurt…don't say things like that."

"But it's true." The younger defended, somehow managing to move closer, gazing into his eyes.

"Kurt stop it…you're my student…I'm your tea.." He didn't manage to say anything more. Suddenly the purely soft lips covered his own, warm palms cupping his cheeks and elegant, calloused fingers slipped into his naturally curly hair. Blaine's eyes widened and he gripped onto Kurt's shoulders to push him away but instead he gripped onto them and pulled him closer.

It was somewhat awkward, the both of them were sitting side by side, bodies twisted to face one another. Blaine was pulling Kurt close so his chest was pressed to his torso. Their lips had met in an innocent kiss but Blaine couldn't stoop himself as he parted his mouth. Soon the large room was filled with the quiet and damp sound of panting and tongues meeting. Blaine was breathing through his nose and he gripped onto the boys blazer, crashing their lips against one another's. His head was spinning as the rather unique taste of Kurt filled him. Coffee, peppermint and just a hint of something uniquely Kurt Hummel.

"Ugh.." He moaned, almost pulling the boy onto his lap. He could feel the brunette ready to crawl onto his lap and his eyes widened as he pulled back from the boy. "W-we can't.."

"No, please!" Kurt begged, clinging to the elder, kissing him harder. "I-I've wanted you…from the moment I saw you I…"

"Kurt, we shouldn't.."

"I'm eighteen." The young man tried to defend himself as he finally crawled onto his teachers lap. His cheeks were bright pink and he made a point to grind his perfectly formed ass into his teachers hardening groin. "I'm legal…don't you want me sir? Don't you want to touch me?"

"Of course I do." Blaine admitted, unable to help himself as he stretched down, gripping his perfect rear. Even through the rough fabric of the grey trousers he could feel just how sculpted the boys ass was. He wished so desperately to be buried inside and his heart thundered in his chest. "But I am your teacher…we can't…I'm sorry Kurt, I truly am." Regret filled his voice and he slipped the boy off of his lap. Kurt's cheeks were bright red, his lips bruised and kiss swollen and he gazed to the teacher, his bluish eyes darker than normal but now tear-filled.

"Please…please I.."

"Kurt….I-I think you should leave." he said suddenly, turning his back on the boy, running his fingers through his hair. He couldn't gaze to Kurt. He couldn't see his beautiful face warped in confusion and hurt as to why his teacher who had only moments ago been kissing him was now turning him away.

Kurt didn't say anything but Blaine heard the unmistakable sound of a sob and suddenly the boy rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The lunch bell rang, indicating the end of the hour and Blaine fell back onto the seat, burying his face in his hands.

Oh no…what had he done?

…..

One week later and Blaine was going crazy for many reasons. Every hour he was haunted by the skilled kiss from his student. He couldn't help but wonder what if he had let the boy continue, touched him, kissed him. He still felt guilt for having put his student in that position…even if it was Kurt who had instigated it but at the same time he felt regret more than anything. He had decided to talk to Kurt during the week, just…try figure something out but there was one problem.

Kurt hadn't come into school since the incident and it was worrying Blaine obviously but he was busy with work so he was unable to look into it. However he was on his break at the moment, in the office rather than the staff room, talking with Mrs. Nielson, the secretary. She was recently divorced and the wounds were still fresh so Blaine was offering some support.

The forty one year old woman brushed tears from her eyes. Blaine was sitting on her desk, hand on her shoulder. She brushed tears away and thanked him, excusing herself for some moments and as she walked out of the room the phone began to ring.

"Blaine darling could you get that please?" She requested passed a hiccup and walked away from the room to the staff bathroom. Blaine slipped into her office chair, spinning around once before he answered.

"Hello? Dalton Academy." he said, toying with some pens in a cup that read 'Best Teacher' which belonged to no one in particular.

"Hello this is Carole Hummel." A woman on the line said and Blaine paused, Hummel? Like Kurt Hummel? "I'm just ringing to inform you that Kurt will not be in today…again…" Blaine frowned and leaned back in the chair.

"Is he okay?" He asked, taking out the school rioter and marking him absent in advance. Mrs. Hummel stroked her forehead.

"Yes, just a little under the weather." She replied but Blaine knew she was lying. He bit his lip and leaned back against the chair, running his fingers through his chair.

"Okay, thank you for calling us Mrs. Hummel." He said and then hung up the cell. There was no one in the office so Blaine looked around and stood, walking over to the filing cabinets. He looked through the H'.

"Hensen….Henley…Hammel...…Hummel, there we are." He pulled out a file marked Hummel K. and sat at the desk, looking through it. It named his previous school, had all his transfer documents, information. He looked through the information, name, D.O.B, blood type and such. He glanced through, seeing information on his parents including that his step-mother was a night nurse and Blaine knew from their conversations that his father currently at work in Florida. So Kurt was home alone every night? At least he assumed, his stepbrother seemed a little flighty from what Blaine heard, spending most of his time with this Quinn girl. That was pretty sad. From what Blaine gathered Kurt didn't exactly have an easy life what with bullying, his father not being around and living with a step mother and brother.

"Blaine?" A voice said and the blonde practically fell off the table, trying to hide the file he had been peeking at. It fell to the floor and Laura Nielson gazed to him with one slender eyebrow raised, her mascara still running slightly down her cheeks from her sobbing fit. Blaine looked down to the papers on the ground and scooped down picking them up but holding them low so she couldn't see the telltale binder.

"Laura." He said in a concerned voice, dumping the file on her office chair and walking over, touching her back. "Really, you've been working yourself to death, go see Doyle, I mean right now, see him and ask for some days off, you need it."

"But Blaine.." She said, knowing full well he was up to something.

"I wont hear a word of it." He stated, leading her straight to the principals office and knocking for her. She eyed him suspiciously and the door opened, the principal standing on front of them. The older woman had no idea what the young teacher was up to but she felt herself being pulled inside and Blaine sighed in relief, walking back to the office and picking up the file, placing it back where it was. He had a double class in a half an hour then he was free for the day.

…..

It was some hours later and quite dark outside. Blaine Anderson was driving along the quiet Ohio roads, fingers tapping on the steering wheel as he brought himself to a street he had only been to once before for a party for New Years last year. He drove slowly, looking for number 26. There was the house. It was dim and there was no car in the front driveway, he could only hope that the mother wasn't parked in the garage…what was he thinking? He sounded like some kind of stalker.

'_Isn't that pretty much what I am?'_ he questioned, stopping the car just as another vehicle pulled up to the Hummel residence. Blaine sunk down in his seat but peered out the window, eyebrow raised as who he assumed was Kurt's step brother walked out of the house, hopped into the car and allowed it to cart him off. Once the black motor was gone Blaine sat up and took a deep breath, unable to believe he was going to do this.

It was unusually chilly when he stood out of the car. The magenta had long faded from the sun setting sky and now it was night time with stars littering the dark blue abyss above him as he walked along the driveway, taking a loud breath in and knocking.

There was some moments of silence and a muffled 'coming' and after some excruciatingly long seconds the door opened and there stood Kurt Hummel in all his eighteen year old glory. His hair was a little messy and fell over his brow, dragging even more attention to his gemstone eyes. He also had a smidge of green cream that Blaine assumed had been from a facemask on his chin. The young man was wearing a too large shirt that fell over his right shoulder and blue flannel pyjama pants. He was also barefoot and if Blaine wasn't mistaken both of his big toes were painted with a highlighter yellow colour. He couldn't help but smirk, boredom had taken its toll.

"M-Mr. Anderson…" The boy stuttered, backing away and the innocence of the tone combined with the all over naive appearance of Kurt's attire made if hard for Blaine to not pin him to the walls and command his body. Blaine's breathing became shallow and he struggled to compose himself. "My moms not here…"

"I didn't come to see your mother." Blaine said in his dark, dripping tone, gazing the boy up and down as if he was a piece of meat, a carcass for Blaine to toy with. Oh how he'd love to play with that virgin body, bring him to ecstasy over and over until he was screaming out for Blaine to stop, the pleasure so bad it turned into pure torture. He wanted Kurt to drowned in him, give him complete and utter control to do anything and everything his elder, perverted mind desired.

'_Dammit!_ Blaine hissed to himself. _'Stop it Blaine, he's a baby and you told him how you felt before so lets keep it that way…but that wasn't how I felt…shut up, just…just leave…..wait? Why am I here if I'm so keen to keep him away from me? Maybe because I can't keep away from him…'_

"S-sir?" Kurt interrupted Blaine's train of thought and the blonde man looked to him for some seconds having to remind himself where he was and who he was with. Kurt had obviously said something that Blaine had missed.

"Erm y-yes Hummel?" He asked, blinking some times to regain focus on the situation and not loose himself in his thoughts.

"Why are you here?" The younger asked, pulling the shirt over his shoulder. "If not to talk with my mother.."

"I heard you were ill." Blaine said, taking a step forward so he was no longer standing in the drafty door way but in the warm hall. He gazed around the living room as the hall opened out into that through an archway. The fire was roaring and the couch was pulled up close to the TV and table on front of in. on top of the table was an assortment of junk food, cola cans and dip, cheetos, mars bars and twinkies. There was a game console plugged into the TV which was paused, a fighting game. It seemed like a typical lads night in until his brother bailed on him. "But…it doesn't appear you are that sick." He said, glaring at the candy. Kurt looked away and Blaine touched his cheek fondly.

'_God dammit.'_ he thought to himself. He wasn't able to stop touching this boy, craving the contact. He had yelled at him some days ago, made sure he knew where they stood and yet now he was standing in his home, alone, acting so tender towards him. _'I want to kiss him so badly…'_

"I-I'm sorry…" Kurt whispered and Blaine smiled gently.

"Don't be." He said in a fond tone. "Like no one played hooky off school before." Kurt gazed as his teacher walked into the room and sat on the couch, picking up a cheeto from the blue plastic bowl. "Want some company?"

Kurt wanted to ask what was going on. This man had rejected him and pushed him from his office mere days ago and now here he was in his room, picking up his play stations remote control, his thumbs caressing the buttons as if familiarising himself. He wanted those hands on him. He wanted those fingers to touch and caress, to explore his body. He didn't want some uneducated teenage boy who thought it was all about him. He wanted an experienced older man, this experienced older man to show him all the pleasures he had never been lucky enough to experience before. He wanted it so bad it physically ached in so many places including the emptiness inside him that was no longer satisfied with merely fingers.

Still he couldn't stop the goofy smile. Mr. Anderson wanted to stick around? He didn't care what kind of company but he'd take anything he could get from this man. He jogged over and sat beside him, climbing over the back of the chair and plopping his ass in the grove of the couch he himself had moulded.

They started a new game of Soul Calibur, fighting over who got to be Nightmare but in the end Kurt ended up as Ivy Valentine, having to endure Blaine's teasing that he was a girl.

"Yeah but she's a sexy girl." Kurt said, watching the virtual breasts bounce but not meaning a word. Blaine chuckled.

"I wouldn't have thought that was your kind of thing." He said before he could stop himself and Kurt froze, his bluff caught and Blaine used the advantage to kill his character. "Hey cool, I won." He said in hopes that what he had said before hand would go unheard. There was silence, Kurt was just staring at his control and Blaine opened his mouth to say something when he jumped up.

"Dip!" He cried out loudly. "We need more dip." Blaine was going to apologize or at least suggest another round but Kurt had dashed into the kitchen. The teenager was splashing cold water on his face. Oh god, he had always tried to act so cool and adult with Mr. Anderson but he always turned into this nervous, scared child.

"Gah!" He cried, splashing more and more water on his face so that the area around his collar became all wet. He was drenched, his hair now slick against his forehead and water dripping down his soft, round cheeks.

"Kurt?" A voice called from the sitting room. "You okay."

"S-sure Mr. Anderson." He yelled back, getting a small tub of salsa dip and quickly rubbing his hair and face with a towel before he jogged back into the room where his teacher was looking over his chair, eyebrow raised.

"You know...you don't have to call me that." He said as Kurt sat down beside him. "Just Blaine is fine." Kurt bit his lip and looked to the older man.

"Really?" He asked and Kurt smiled gently, nodding towards the young man. Kurt blushed and smiled broadly, toying with the small joystick on his PS controller. "Okay…Blaine…" The teacher smirked and leaned back, looking to the screen. They started again, Kurt getting to play as Nightmare this time and Blaine played as Yoshimitsu. They chuckled and fought, playing as different characters, even creating their own. They played for some time and Kurt was feeling really comfortable, really…happy. He enjoyed time with Mr Ande….Blaine.

Still every time the dark haired teacher touched him, smiled to him, he felt his heart thud against his chest and his body ached for more touching, more…everything. He squirmed a lot, there was a dull pain, a yearning deep in his stomach and also somewhere else in desperate need of filling.

"Aw man!" Blaine moaned when he lost again to the teen. He leaned across Kurt, brushing against him as he picked up his soda from the table. Kurt froze and closed his eye, the bare elbow of Blaine's arm touching against his clothed stomach and the baggy top fell over his shoulder again. His cheeks turned bright red and his body stiffened, in more ways than one.

Blaine began to chat about…something. Kurt couldn't even listen, he had his hands over his lap and Blaine gazed to him.

"Kurt?" He asked gently. "Kurt is something wrong?" The blushing boy didn't look his way but gazed to his lap, eyes closed. When Blaine touched his cheek ever so tenderly he couldn't breathe and his eyes shot open. "Kurt?"

"H-hey I wanted to show you something." Kurt said, pushing the hands away and standing, limping off due to his raging hard on. He found his guitar underneath the stairs, he needed a distraction so he would show his teacher his music, his music always brought him to some other world. "I-I was working on a song b-but I didn't want to show it in class." Blaine was confused as to what was going on but he smiled gently and watched Kurt sit and tune the instrument.

The younger looked adorable as he focused on the strings and closed his eyes.

"I feel like a loser…I feel like I'm lost…" Kurt started singing, Blaine falling silent. "I feel like I'm not sure if I feel anything at all. But forgive me I'm not hopeless, I just need someone to love. Well my situations rough but that just makes me a dumb human…like you…." He gazed to Kurt with dark eyes full of emotion. "I feel like a shortstop…along third base. I may just help you but I still don't like your face…but believe me I'm not hostile, I just want to hear you laugh…'cause I'm sarcastic like that but that just makes me a dumb human…like you…"

"Kurt.." Blaine interrupted softly, stretching out as Kurt gazed to him, placing the guitar down. He brushed some still damp hair from his forehead and the young man closed his eyes.

"I can't do this…" The younger whimpered, placing both hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"K-Kurt.." Blaine gasped and the chestnut haired boy shook his head

"I can't." He hissed, shoving the teacher against the couch and crashing their lips together. Blaine's eyes widened and he tried to stagger away but it only resulted in Kurt slipping between his legs so he could feel the boys impressive erection straining against his. He pressed his hands to Kurt's chest and tried to push him away but when he felt Kurt's tongue touch and dance with his he fisted his hands and pulled Kurt closer by the fabric of his shirt so their chests crushed together.

Kurt gasped, feeling Blaine's arm wind around his neck and pull him close to his body, kissing him deeply, sucking all strength from his body. The both of them were panting and kissing bruisingly, tongues slapping wetly as they clung to one another, trying to get closer and closer. Kurt wanted to cry with need and then he pulled back.

"I need you!" He whimpered in a needy tone. "P-please, please I need you so much!" Blaine closed his eyes, trying to pull away again.

"K-Kurt….stop w-we can't.." He whispered but Kurt pushed back down and kissed him harder. He wanted Blaine to succumb to him, to give in to the obvious spark between them. This connection between them was just too strong to be one sided, Blaine had to feel the same. They began to move together, whimpering and kissing, touching hotly. Blaine's hands slipped underneath Kurt's shirt and he stroked his chest, fingers touching the small, turgid buds of his tiny nipples. Blaine whimpered against his lips and slipped his hands lower. "I want you too.." He gave in and Kurt almost shot his load at those four words. He closed his eyes and clung to Blaine. Panting, trying to calm himself for a moment. "Kurt?"

"Come with me!" Kurt whispered, pulling him off the couch and running up the stairs with the teacher rushing behind him, all the way to his bedroom. It was…white. Blaine didn't necessarily look around as the moment he walked in the door he heard it slam behind him before Kurt pulled him to the bed. The younger was whimpering as he pushed him onto the mattress. "Kiss me!" The student gasped, saddling his hips and feeling Blaine's hands grip his head. He squeaked when Blaine flipped them over on the four poster so he was beneath and the teacher slid a leg in between Kurt's.

The younger felt his teacher grind into him and he moaned like a bitch in heat. He wound his arms around the man he was already in love with and pulled him close. The movements were so awkward but that was simply because both were so desperate and in need of one another. Blaine clung to the younger, feeling him pressing upward, groins chafing.

"I need you!" The younger hissed, screwing his eyes shut and Blaine whimpered with need, his own eyes tightly closing. Blaine began to kiss down his neck.

"Where do you need me?" He whispered, hand stroking underneath his shirt and feeling his small nipples standing erect. Kurt moaned.

"I-inside…" He whimpered as Blaine kiss down, feeling the thin linen fabric of the shirt and lowering his mouth to Kurt's nipple. He began to suck it through the shirt, tasting the fabric but feeling the little bud and even seeing it as the linen turned see through. Kurt was squirming, Blaine adored how sensitive he was to every touch and he began to kiss down along his body. The pj pants he wore were loose so he wound an arm around him, fingers dancing along the small of his back and slipping into his pants. Kurt hissed, he wasn't wearing any underwear so Blaine's hand came in contact with his soft cheek.

The elder chuckled, seeing his trousers were tented and he continued to lick along the nipple, second hand popping open the top two buttons and pulling them aside so his bud was exposed. Blaine began to nibble with his lips and lick and suck as his hand moved, fingers touching between the valley of his ass, tips running along the puckered, wrinkled opening.

Kurt's body began to convulse and it was only Blaine's body on top of him that stopped him from leaping off the bed. He couldn't believe how much of an affect someone else touching there had, not even entering. Blaine's hand felt amazing and caused him to squeal out.

"Touch me! Fuck me please! I need you!" He called, trashing like a salmon out of water.

Downstairs Carole came home with some brown paper bags in her hands. She had gotten off work early and was coming home now, she had gotten them a takeaway, Chinese, Kurt's favorite. She was really hoping to talk with her stepson today, just see if they could reconnect somehow. He had been so distant lately and locking himself in his room. When she saw the state of the living room she had hoped to see her son wandering around downstairs but he wasn't, then she heard a thud and walked to the stairs.

"Kurt?" The woman called, not hearing a reply but all sound above her stopped. "Kurt? Sweetie?"

"Shit my step-mom." Kurt gasped as Blaine removed his hands and gazed around. Both could hear her coming up and Blaine hopped off Kurt, rushing over to the large closet. The door was open, there was more than enough room inside so he hopped in, closing the door just as Carole opened the room door.

"Honey you..o-oh…" She paused and covered her mouth as Kurt attempted to pull his pjs up, his shirt slipping off his shoulder again exposing his engorged and pinched nipple.

"C-Carole I can explain!" He stuttered and Carole closed her eyes, walking inside and sitting on the bed.

"Its okay.." She said in a calm voice, touching his knee and he flinched, his body on fire from Blaine's touch. "I understand Kurt…its perfectly normal to have these….urges…to explore your body…" Kurt's eyes widened as he realized his mom thought he was playing with himself.

"N-no, you got it all.."

"I must say I'm surprised." She continued, touching her slender chin. "I would have imagined you and Puck had…" She drifted off as she mentioned Kurts first boyfriend. "Well never mind, its perfectly normal Kurt. As a teen…even I myself…"

"Carole!" Kurt cried out, mortified his crush…teacher…lover? was hiding in the wardrobe listening in.

"Kurt its very, very natural…" She tilted her head as her step-son looked away. The woman had her hands around the bag of food. "Kurt, sweetheart…do you think its maybe time you looked for another boyfriend? I know you are still getting over this entire Puck thing but…"

"Y-you're right Carole." Kurt said, just wanting her out. "That was stupid. I'll find someone.." The woman looked to him, suspicious of his quick answer. Had the boy already found someone?

"Kurt? Have you anyone…special?" Kurt blushed.

"W-what? No, no of course not!" He stuttered, curling into a little ball. The woman was awesome but he couldn't tell about Blaine, what if his dad found out? She looked suspicious and he blushed harder.

"No boy caught your eye?" She asked again and he shook his head violently. She nodded and stood up. "Okay, well I have some Chinese here, you just…you know…continue with your happy Kurty time.." Her step-son groaned. "And I'll heat it up for you when you're ready." She hesitantly kissed his forehead and walked out of the room. Blaine was waiting, listening as he heard her walk down the stairs then he walked out and burst into laughter which he struggled to muffle.

"Happy Kurty Time?" He snickered as the younger hopped off the bed and rushed over, motioning to push him away but instead Blaine gripped his hands and they just struggled, pushing back at one another but standing close, Blaine snickering and Kurt blushing.

"Shut up." He hissed, trying not to laugh and then Blaine did something unexpected. Instead of pushing, he pulled Kurt's hands so their chests crashed and he leaned in, kissing him deeply, tongues battling hotly and wetly and Kurt moaned loudly, his legs growing week but Blaine caught him before he fell.

"I should go." Blaine whispered and Kurt mewled unhappily, pouting, looking so cute Blaine pecked his lips. "Tasty." He whispered naughtily and looked around. "How will I get out?"

"There's a tree outside the window." Kurt said, leading Blaine and opening the glass pane. "I thought it'd be perfect for when I wanted to sneak out."

"You shouldn't be sneaking out Kurty, should be studying." Blaine smirked when the younger pouted at the word Kurty. The teacher climbed out the window, gripping onto a strong branch. "Good thing I'm athletic."

"Yeah but pity you're old." Kurt chuckled, leaning out the window, happier than he could ever remember being.

"Oh shut up I'm better looking now than I was at a teenager." Blaine chuckled, saddling the branch with his legs and looking to Kurt who was in the window. "This is like a scene from a movie or a book." He chuckled and looked down. "Although who would read a story like this?"

"I would." Kurt smiled as he watched the 'old man' climb down. When Blaine was at the bottom Kurt called out in a hushed whisper. "When can I see you again?"

"In your dreams." Blaine replied and Kurt's face fell. Blaine chuckled. "I'm kidding. We'll organize something during your detention on Monday."

"But I don't have detention on Monday." Kurt replied, confused as Blaine laughed.

"Now you do." He smiled, waving and jogging off to his car, disappearing into the night.

…..

**A/N: ***faint* reviews might revive me *hint hint* XD


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **INTRO OF DARKNESS, THEN REDNESS, THEN WHITENESS…then…slashy-ness? XD If you get that reference I will love you forever and ever and ever! Sooooo I promised there'd be another chapter and voila :3 hope you guys enjoy, thank you so much to any and all reviews, you guys are amazing xxxxxx

**D/C: **not true so don't sue x

…

Blaine looked upwards as he heard a knocking on the door. He fought to control his smile as he coughed and let out a gruff "enter". It was 6:30 pm on Monday, study period was over by a half an hour now and almost all of the teachers had left the school. The other educators usually left him alone anyway considering the young man spent most of his time in this room so…well he knew his 'detention' wouldn't be interrupted.

There was no sound other than the ticking of the clock that was hanging upon his wall and Blaine sighed. 6:35.

"Where is he?" He whispered and as if on queue there came a knock to the door. Blaine's chair almost fell over as he jumped up and staggered from behind his desk, the student letting himself in.

"You're late." Blaine said, not meaning to sound like some pain in the ass older teacher but it came out like that. He couldn't help it. The last five minutes had felt like an eternity.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir." Kurt said and Blaine was about to correct him, telling him to call him Blaine but he couldn't. Just looking to the boy who entered caused his mouth to go dry and he staggered back ever so slightly. Kurt was dressed in his Dalton uniform, hair gelled back with that single strand falling down over his forehead. He had his satchel bag over his shoulder there was a playful smile on his lips. He didn't wear the regularly grey trousers the school provided but a pair of jeans that were a much paler shade of grey. They were…form fitting to say the least, clinging along his endless legs and forming around his ass perfectly. Blaine felt a little light headed as he caught a glance of the most perfect rear he had ever seen in his entire life. The boy was currently standing with his back to the door and Blaine's eyes drunk in his form. A sound escaped him, something caught between a laugh and a moan as he noticed Kurt had unbuttoned his shirt and tied it up in a playful manner against his chest so his stomach was on display. His tummy looked fleshy but firm with a fine trail of brown hair dusted along his treasure trail. Blaine swallowed loudly, his head spinning and he knew he had to taste the boy.

"I don't accept apologies!" He snapped, walking around the desk and looking to his student, trying hard to maintain this role of a tough teacher. He couldn't help stretching back and picking up a ruler as he walked passed the desk and he could see Kurt's eyes widen and the smallest of smiles appear on his lips. "There will be no laughing in my classroom Mr. Hummel." Blaine snapped, feeling his body warm over as he got more and more into the role. He could see Kurt was into it as well, very much so if the bulge in his trousers told him anything.

"Please sir…I didn't mean to laugh." Kurt said, still fighting a smile as he backed up to the door. Blaine couldn't stop his eyes from drifting downwards along the young mans chest and stomach and he felt almost dizzy with arousal.

"But you did…and I believe I need to punish you to teach you not to do it again." Kurt whimpered, feeling his beautiful teacher approach, growing closer until they were almost chest to chest.

"How do you plan to punish me?" The teacher smirked knowingly and he cupped the boys cheek almost roughly, gazing into his eyes.

"I think there's only one suitable way to punish a troublemaker like you Hummel." He whispered, his voice so deep and husky and lust filled that it caused Kurt's skin to break out into goosebumps. He felt a shiver down his spine and he didn't say a word, just breathed slowly. "First of all…I think that these trousers need to go…" He stretched down with one hand, managing to pop the button of the skin tight jeans that got his heart racing. "They are against school regulation and I will not stand for you having them on in my class."

"Oh sir I'm so sorry." The young man said in little more than a whisper as he himself stretched down to pull down the trousers himself. Blaine couldn't help but smirk as the clothes were removed.

"I do not want to hear apologies Hummel…" He gulped and his words drifted off when he gazed down to the young mans tight boxer shorts. They clung to his lower body, leaving nothing to the imagination and Blaine felt himself grow light headed not for the first time tonight. "W-what is this?" It took a moment for the teacher to regain his composure, to remember his role and he shook himself, stretching out a hand and cupping the young mans boxer shorts. Kurt gasped loudly and he closed his eyes, head falling back against the door. His groin felt exceptionally hot right now as Blaine licked his lips, fighting to keep a somewhat stern expression. "I am appalled Hummel…how dare you display such lewd behaviour in my classroom."

"I'm sorry!" Kurt cried out, just a little louder than he had before, knowing Blaine had said not to but he couldn't help but hope that if he did what he wasn't supposed to he would be 'punished'.

"You realizes what this means don't you?" Blaine's breath fanned over Kurt's ear, causing the younger to weaken, it was a wonder his legs didn't give in. "I will simply have to get rid of this.."

"Oh god please touch me" Kurt couldn't help but plead, his voice faint and shaky as the elder smiled, shaking his head.

"No requests from you." He hissed, pushing the boy firmly against the closed door. "I am your teacher…I make the rules here."

Kurt squeaked when his teacher pressed him to the door frame and he gazed into Blaine's dark eyes, skimming over the angular jaw and beautiful features from the slender but plump candy pink lips and his dark, lust filled eyes. Oh god he was so beautiful.

"Please sir….c-can I kiss you?" He stuttered and Blaine frowned, glaring to the younger before he touched his chin with his thumb.

"What did I say?" Kurt's mouth opened and closed as if to answer but nothing came out. He was choked up with utter arousal. "You don't get to make any requests." The younger's teacher was so close to him. His dark eyes sent violent shivers along Kurt's body and he could feel Mr. Anderson's lips hover over his own. His breathing was coming out rapidly and he was shivering as his sexy teacher moved closer so slowly that he was going mad. He couldn't stop himself as his hands flung to his teacher's cheeks and he pulled their faces together, moaning as he kissed the elder with an intense passion, their tongues furiously battling. Blaine's head began to swirl and his stomach lurched with pure arousal and he placed his hands on either side of Kurt's head, palms pressed to the door as he opened his mouth wider, devouring Kurt's lips with his own.

Kurt's nails dug into Blaine's jaw line but that just seemed to encourage his teacher to kiss him rougher. One of the younger's arms hooked around his neck and they tilted their heads just right so there was more access. The student moaned, his head was spinning and his heart thumping. Oh god this beautiful, beautiful man was kissing him and as his hands moved from the door to Kurt's body and back and he ran his hands along his back and ass.

The young teen moaned into Blaine's lips, feeling the slender, elegant fingers run along his sides and clasp his ass, dragging his leg up so it hooked around Blaine's body and their erections crashed. Kurt's head flung back with a loud thump against the door and he moaned as Blaine held onto his elevated leg and continued to grind their bodies.

He feeling of friction between them was enough to make Kurt believe he would explode on the spot. His cock was leaking in his confined boxer shorts and his head rolled back so it was banging against the door behind him. He bucked his hips, wanting so desperately to ask him to do something, anything but he wasn't allowed to request anything.

The student suddenly squeaked, feeling his body be left down and his feet touched the ground. He gazed to the gorgeous and now silent man on front of him who sunk to his knees. A hardly audible squeak escaped the teen as this happened and Blaine smiled, seeing the young students hard erection straining against the fabric of his boxers. He licked his lips, stretching out and cupping his arousal, causing the younger man to moan loudly.

The student moaned as Blaine's hands ran tantalizingly slow from his groin along his thighs and he pulled down his underwear until the teens hard, dripping shaft and balls came into view. The eldest smirked and leaned in, his tongue sliding along the weeping, read head. Kurt moaned and watched as Blaine's hand wrapped around his shaft, tugging at the hard erection with one hand while the other moved from caressing his thigh to tugging at his heavy balls. Kurt moaned, feeling Blaine tease him by suckling on the mere tip of his hard, aching cock and he shivered. He wound his fingers in Blaine's hair only to feel the younger man remove his hand from his sweetly sacs and swat him away.

Because of that the younger panted hard and stood with his back to the door, hands pressed against the structure. He moved his hips forward and back, encouraging the dark haired teacher to take him deeper, to stop the teasing. Blaine licked his tongue along the younger mans weeping head, tasting his sweet juices and nipping with his lips along the pulsing veins of his erection.

Kurt was so sweet.

'_Fuck, he tastes so good.' _Blaine smirked to himself, wrapping his lips around the youngers erection and sucking properly, fitting as much of the thick, heavy erection into his lips as he could. _'Just like I knew he would.' _Kurt whimpered and as much as he wanted to fist his teachers hair and force him to speed up he just remained pressed against the door, sweating and panting as Blaine moved his hand so one finger stroked the sensitive area behind his balls and sucked on his thick erection.

Blaine had his eyes shut and was taking in a fair amount of the students rather impressive cock, feeling it slide along his willing throat, hitting the back, velvet walls. Blaine didn't gag or bat an eyelid, he simply continued to deep throat the younger man. He could feel Kurt's legs tense and he smirked, knowing he was close.

Kurt's body was hot. He was light headed because all his blood was now focused around his groin and Blaine's actions caused pleasure to bubble throughout his body. He was close, so fucking close then Blaine pulled away and he whimpered. Blaine hushed him and kissed along the inside of his thigh. The elder male nipped at the flesh of the teenagers strong legs and every time he sunk his teeth into his skin he'd lick the area as if healing it.

Kurt whimpered, feeling Blaine's fingertips ghost along the outside of his legs and he whimpered when he his teachers lips ghost along his inner thighs. Blaine suckled on the skin, his mouth working wonders as one of his hands moved and he was stroking Kurt's erection. Kurt growled, his head rolling back and he whimpered how close he was.

Blaine moved his mouth away, wrapping his lips around the shaft once again and sucking harshly, feeling Kurt shiver and finally let go. The elder male sucked up the salty seed, eyes screwed shut as he bobbed his head forward and back, moaning at the taste of Kurt's essence on his tongue. The teen was shaking and whimpering, moaning loudly as he fell to the ground. Blaine smirked and licked his lips before leaning in and kissing Kurt who returned the act lazily.

"I am appalled." Blaine whispered between embraces, his own body humming with pure arousal as the lingering taste of Kurt settled on his tongue. He was unbearably aroused and he closed his eyes, hands moving so he was now undoing his trousers. Both laid on the ground, Kurt with his back to the class room door, eyes shut but the moment he heard the tell tale sound of a zipper being undone he parted his eyelids and gazed down.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, gazing to his teacher who smirked, pulling down his pants to reveal he wasn't wearing any underwear. Kurt was at a loss for words as finally he laid eyes on his teachers prized possession. His hand stretched out with intent to touch the impressive erection his lecturer supported but Blaine slapped his hand away.

"No touching." He snapped, gripping the boys wrist and pulling both of them to their feet. Kurt staggered, unsure what was to happen. He wished desperately his teacher would let him taste that glorious cock but as soon as the elder pushed him against the desk he knew it wouldn't be the case.

Blaine crushed their lips together, his teeth lashing at the youngers plump lips and he fisted the brunettes hair. Kurt let out a loud whimper and his knees buckled underneath him.

"Wha…" He whispered, about to speak when the large, cool hands of his teacher gripped his sides, pushing him up onto the desk so Kurt was sitting upon it, his legs parted and his half naked teacher between them. The wood was cold beneath him and Kurt gasped, squirming slightly. "What do you want sir?" Kurt couldn't help but ask, his body humming in arousal and his eyes shut and flickered open repeatedly. "What do you want me to do?" Blaine smiled, his hands caressing Kurt's legs, parting them.

"Why don't you try sucking these first?" The teacher suggested, smiling as he raised his hand only for his fingers ran along the rim of Kurt's lips. The brunette dashed out his tongue, licking the three digits, the addictive taste of Blaine lingering on his tongue as the fingers plunged into his lips. His hands struggled with the decision as to whether they should grip onto Blaine's shoulders or his wrist and he screwed his eyes shut, opting for both. One hand stretched out, gripping onto his strong shoulder, the other holding onto his arm.

"You're so good at this my student!" Kurt moaned around the teachers fingers at his words, feeling the musical male lean in and begin to kiss the youths neck while he pulled out his fingers. There was an audible whimper from the student as he did so and he felt so needy and his breath stopped as Blaine suckled on his neck. The youngers body tensed as Blaine's saliva coated fingers ran along his stomach, hardly brushing against his hard shaft before reaching their destination. The younger spread his legs apart even more, sitting in a rather uncomfortable position to expose his aching ass and he choked back an aroused groan. He needed this so desperately.

"Ohh god!" Kurt felt anticipation erupt in his stomach as finally the talented pianist fingers touched his entrance. "Sir I want you in me!" He growled, no longer caring whether he was allowed to make requests or not. He couldn't think straight as Blaine teasingly ran his fingers along the soft flesh of his ass. His fingers were avoiding the puckered hole, rubbing and caressing along the valley between his cheeks and Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He clung to Blaine's hand and dragged it to where his entrance was. His eyes shut tight as he suddenly lowered his body, trying to give the teacher an idea of what he so desperately craved. He could feel the tensing fingers push against him and his eyes widened but the teacher didn't enter. He could feel the burning sensation of his hole stretching and his head fell back. More…more…he needed more….

"Fuck!" He cried as tears sprung to his eyes Blaine simply smiled, teasing as his student pleaded, whimpering out the word "more" in a symphony of moans and pants.

"I believe I informed you before Mr. Hummel that this is my class room and my rules." He whispered in his ear, tongue farting out to lick along the shell and he felt his student whimper. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and the teachers' fingers stiffed before ramming into his pupils ass.

"Ohh fuck…s-sir…." The student cried out as the elder rammed his digits inside. His entrance burned as Blaine's hand rode his ass. Kurt's muscles contracting around the fingers with each thrust.

The half-Filipino growled as he parted his fingers, stretching the skin. His erection was paining him so badly, he just wanted to fuck Kurt raw there and then. Bend him over the class room desk and ram his cock into the tight ass, screaming the name of his secret desire loudly as he came inside him, filling him with his essence.

But better judgement and strong will won out as he prepared Kurt, feeling the young man push against him, riding his fingers. Kurt tensed and crashed down hard on Blaine's slender digits, moaning loudly. It hurt so badly but pleasured even more. Desire raged in his stomach as he collapsed again and again on the invading fingers.

"Fuck me!" Kurt growled loudly, pants escaping his lips as his ass swallowed Blaine's fingers completely, blunt nails clawing along his insides. "Blaine...Ohh fuck I want you inside of me!" Blaine felt Kurt's hands cling to his shoulders, nails digging in as he bowed onto the digits again. "I want you in me so badly! Please...Please sir I'm begging you, I-I'm so empty!" His muscles tensed as he lifted off the elders hand.

Blaine groaned loudly as he felt Kurt lean closer, erection pressing into his stomach and soft ass brushing against the leaking head of Blaine's cock. The teachers hands gripped his sides, nose rubbing into the youths chest.

"You ready for this?" Kurt laughed as he brushed his ass teasingly against the leaking head which just missed his hole. They were breaking character but he was too hot to care.

"I think the question is are you ready for this Blaine?" He whispered, giving the elder no time to think. He slipped off the desk, griping his teachers collar and latched his lips onto his. Their tongues battled for some moments, Blaine quickly running out of breath and he couldn't take it anymore. His hands gripped onto Kurt's hips and he spun him around, slamming the boy into the desk and pressing his own cock against the younger's ass. There was a moment of silence other than panting and Kurt finally let out a whimper. "Please…" Was all he said before finally the teacher plunged in, his cock pressing against the young mans stretched entrance and he filled him up slowly.

"Ohh god!" Blaine moaned as Kurt pushed back against him. There was a moment in which the younger let out a strangled, aroused cry and pressed his forehead to the back of his neck.. He saw black at the edges of his eyes as Kurt's tight muscles contracted around his length. He threw his head back, his long shaft slipping out of the boys body only to crash back again.

"Oh god!" Kurt gasped. "S-sir...Uhh...you're so fucking big!" Blaine growled as Kurt pulled slightly away before pushing back, his knees buckling as his teacher sailed inside of him, his erection filling up the emptiness he had been feeling since he met the male.

"Fuck!" Blaine's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Kurt's ass plunged against his throbbing cock which slid powerfully inside the youth, sending bursts of pleasure throughout his system. Kurt's nails dug into the desk and the teacher knew he was already close as was he. It was all too much. Kurt felt beads of sweat coat him like a second skin as he pressed into Blaine. His erection was alive once more and aching desperately. He wished to touch himself so badly but he could only press his head against the desk and gasp loudly as the man of his dreams pushed even harder inside.

"Uhh...harder Blaine!" He moaned. "Harder!" Blaine thrust his hips forward as the youth collapsed fully on the table, unable to take the pleasure of his teachers erection buried so deeply inside of him. "Fuck!" Kurt cried out as the cock rammed into him, brushing against the sensitive nerves inside his body. Pain soon gave way to pleasure as Kurt writhed and moaned on Blaine's lap, body consumed in bliss which spread througout his body with each thrust.

"Kurt!" Blaine growled, arching his back, shoving the whole entirety of his length into the sexy, slim male. "He could feel himself sailing deeper and deeper and finally his impaling cock found that special sweet spot. Kurt's moans could possibly be heard all over the school but right now in this moment neither of them cared.

"Eugh! Blaine...Blaine! Ohh fuck Blaine harder!" He moaned. His erection was paining him so as the pre-cum trickled onto the carpeted floor. "Blaine please! God I want all of you inside me!" Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine's cock pushed fully in, thrusting madly against his G-spot.

"Ohh shit! Right there Blaine!" Blaine felt pleasure tingle throughout his being as Kurt cried out his name blissfully.

"Uhh, scream it Kurt..." He begged as Kurt leaned forward, plunging down again.

"Blaine!" His eyes rolled back into his head, he was seeing stars. "Fuck Blaine! Uhh I want you to cum in me so badly!" He could hardly breathe as his teachers cock almost exited his ass, his body tensed but finally Blaine pushed forward once more, entering him completely. "Uhh! Sir cum in me! Please!" He never wanted anything as badly. He was just there, a few more thrusts perhaps.

"Uhh! You feel so good Kurt!" Blaine cried out as his back arched. "Dammit...I'm gonna fill you up…t-this will teach you…to never be late for my class…." Kurt groaned as he crashed into Blaine's erection, pleasure causing him to feel light headed.

"Cum Blaine! Uhh, come on! Fucking do it!" Blaine couldn't see as the flames in his stomach raged.

"Kurt...call it Kurt, call it…call my name!"

"Blaine! Fuck Blaine!"

"Uhhh...Kurt!" Blaine came in a burst into his student, crying his name out as he coated the younger's insides in life essence, his hips unable to stop, bucking madly of their own accord as he rode his orgasm out.

"Blaine!" His student screamed as the liquid ecstasy poured freely inside him. The teacher continued to press in and out of the younger as Kurt came all over the desk and floor, completely untouched. He broke into a loud medley of moans and pants, entire body quivering desperately with arousal as his teacher partially collapsed on top of his slender body.

For some seconds the both of them just laid there against the desk, Blaine enveloping his young student. He couldn't believe he had done this, taken this risk, there was every chance they could have been heard. Blaine's heart thundered in his chest and he closed his eyes, panting loudly.

"fuck.." He whispered quietly and finally he slipped out of his young student. Kurt had to take another few moments to straighten himself and the moment he did he whimpered. His ass hurt desperately and he closed his eyes, having to cling to the desk to steady himself.

Everything was silent as they dressed themselves, Kurt was so tempted to say something, anything…he wanted to tell his teacher he was falling for him, how he was sure that he was in love with him but Blaine wouldn't even look to him. He bit his lip and ran his fingers through his hair before picking up his boxers and trousers and dressing acceptably. Everything was silent and Kurt could feel an awkward tension fill him up. Was this it? Did his beloved teacher just use him for sex?

Once he was dressed he looked to Blaine who sat behind his desk, flicking through papers and not even saying a word. He tried to silently coax a goodbye or something but no…there was nothing.

Kurt sighed, tears filling his eyes and he turned his back to leave when he heard his teacher clear his throat.

"I expect you back here tomorrow at 6:30." The voice said and Kurt spun around, his eyes wide.

"W-what?"

"detention." the reply came and Blaine fought not to smile as he glanced to the mess he and Kurt had left behind. "You cant expect to create a mess like this and just to get away with it…I except you here at 6:30 sharp." There was no stopping the huge grin that was now plastered across Kurt's face and he nodded rather atheistically.

"I promise I'll be here on time…sir." He said, his voice a little deeper on the last word and without hesitation the boy left, his steps much lighter, clearly excited. Blaine couldn't help but smile as the boy left and he licked his lips, still tasting his sweet essence. He had no idea what on earth he was getting himself into….but he was damn looking forward to finding out

**The End**

**A/N: **sooooooooo…yea…. Erm hope you guys liked that :) I love you guys so much xxxx don't be afraid to read some of my other stories, all Klaine, all AU, all the time xD

I know some people aren't into AU and that's cool but…what can I say, I am XD


End file.
